Forget Me Not
by Proxima
Summary: A girl wakes up from a dream and finds herself in Hogwarts, not knowing who she is or where she's from. Severus Snape is charged to care for the girl. But Snape seems to know more than what is obvious. Could he be the key to the girl's past?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: JK Rowling has the rights to Harry Potter and all related merchandises. The author of this fan fiction does not earn any money out of this, and does this merely out of pure fun and speculation. 

Author's Notes: This story promises to be a long one.  Without further ado and without spoiling anything, here is **Forget Me Not.**

*********

Prologue: Lost 

*********

  __

_Where am I?_

_What am I doing here?_

_Am I dreaming?_

She found herself in a house, no not a house—but a mansion.  She was standing in a hall, distracted by the brilliant sparkle and glow of the candles on the chandelier, hanging on the ceiling. She could hear faint hollow footsteps all around her. But she couldn't see anyone, not a shadow or a silhouette. She could hear the footsteps, and oh yes, she could hear whispering or was it chanting? There seemed to be people chanting words that didn't even make any sense to her. And such strange words they were. Haunting but beautiful at the same time.__

All of a sudden, the whispers and chanting stopped, she tried to remember what those words were, but to no avail. The footsteps also came to a halt. There was only silence now and it scared her. 

Cold. She felt so cold. 

She felt a sudden emptiness, like something valuable was taken away from her, something which held the epitome of her being. But she couldn't reach for it, whatever it was. 

It was gone completely. Someone or something has taken an essential thing from her.

And that scared her.

_Noooo!!_ She screamed out loud to no one in particular. The candles on the chandelier flickered and swayed, as if to mock and laugh at her anger. 

Her scream echoed through the hall, but no one heard her, or if someone did hear her then they were not listening.

She kept screaming still, until she could not take it anymore, hoping that someone would hear her cry, hoping that someone would release her from her emptiness.

  
**********__


	2. Chapter I: Found

**********__

Chapter I  Found 

**************

"I do not know anything else. How many times should I repeat what I've just said?" Severus Snape told the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, for what could have been the millionth time. He was growing tired of this charade and he now just wanted to retire to his rooms and get some well-earned rest. 

The portraits of the former headmasters surrounding them in Dumbledore's office were looking at him, their eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

Snape sneered back at them. 

"Be that the case, you must have noticed some sort of division or break among the Death Eaters like quarrels among Death Eaters or a certain group of Death Eaters who have been acting…differently as of late. That could only be the explanation as to why…." Dumbledore started to say but was cut off by Snape.

"See here Albus, if ever there was some sort of disturbance among the Death Eaters, this is not the first time that this happened, nor it would be the last time.  And you're forgetting the most important thing. No single Death Eater knows the identity of every Death Eater. The only one who knows that is Voldemort. And I hardly see the point of this discussion and why you called me up here, since I already told you where Voldemort is targeting his next attack, _four days ago_.  Can you now enlighten me where this discussion is heading?"  Snape was already irritated, eyes narrowed at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore chuckled.

This was one of the frequent occasions wherein Snape asked himself why he ever chose to work with this man. 

"As I was saying, until you so politely interrupted me, I think that there may be a Death Eater or a couple of Death Eaters that may be actually working for our side.  " Dumbledore's face was now serious.

"Impossible! No one becomes a traitor that easily. You do know, how much I had to suffer before Voldemort finally accepted me again. I was in pain mentally and physically for almost a month."

Dumbledore seemed to have not heard what he said and continued to speak.

"I want to ask you now to find the identities of these Death Eaters for me. I want to ask for their services, in exchange for their protection. We could use another set of spies. "

Snape shook his head in disbelief. _Did Dumbledore really think that was easy? Finding a couple of stray Death Eaters? Wait a minute, how could he have known_

_in the first place?_

Dumbledore seemed to have read his mind because he answered him before Snape could even form the question on his mind.

"Ahh…yes, I might have forgotten one important detail to this…our contact in the Ministry tells me that for the past four days they have received anonymous letters regarding Voldemort's activities. So far the information stated on the letters is authentic…" 

"So you're saying that _maybe_ Death Eaters are writing those letters? Have you even considered that this may lead to a trap of some sort?"

 A loud rapping was heard from the opposite direction of the door leading to Dumbledore's office.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! COME QUICK!"  Hagrid's voice bellowed from outside the door.

Dumbledore was out of his seat with a blink of an eye, followed by Snape, their conversation forgotten by this sudden interruption.

Dumbledore swung the door open to see a flushed and breathless Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

"Hagrid! Calm down, sit…sit…have some tea if you like."  Dumbledore was saying.

"No…no…time…I found a girl…near my hut…she looks fine but unconscious….and cold…she kept on convulsing though and wouldn't stop crying or screaming every few seconds….I placed her on my bed, by the fire to warm her up…hope she's better now…but you have to see…" Hagrid seemed to be babbling but Dumbledore understood how great a deal this was.

_A girl? Found near Hagrid's Hut? _

" Is she a student? Did you recognize her face?" Snape seemed to be asking. Dumbledore noticed that he looked paler and whiter than usual.  

"No…no…I don't think so. But I can't be too sure." Hagrid told him.

Snape seemed to have even paled even more, if that was possible.

"Come on Albus, we should go and see this girl. " 

 Dumbledore agreed a hundred percent.

******


End file.
